1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to displaying assemblies, particularly to a displaying assembly of a portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and electronic notebooks, are now in widespread use. These portable electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy high technology services, almost anytime and anywhere. The displaying assembly is usually used to display operational statuses of these portable electronic devices.
A typical displaying assembly for a given portable electronic device includes a light emitting diode (LED) and a light guide plate. The light emitted from the LED is guided by the light guide plate to illuminate an icon formed on a surface of the portable electronic device, in order to display operational statuses such as missed call or short message. However, such a displaying assembly is relatively expensive.
Therefore, a new displaying assembly is desired in order to overcome the above-described problems.